En mis sueños
by RhaellaII
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras en frente tuyo al chico/chica de tus sueños? Vegeta y Bulma son compañeros de la escuela, pero lo que no saben, es que hay algo más que el destino que los une, solo tienen que buscar en sus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

 _Le encantaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos de_ _ **ella**_ _recorrer su espalda y las de él, su menuda cintura. Solo de pensar en lo bien que encajaban el uno con el otro, dejaba una extraña sensación en su interior. Era perfecto, era perfecto estar con_ _ **ella**_ _en ese momento, estar dentro de_ _ **ella**_ _y escuchar sus suspiros que eran una hermosa melodía, lo dejaban extasiado. No cabía duda, haberla conocido es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en toda su miserable y maldita existencia._

 _Sentir sus paredes cerrarse en contra de su virilidad le hacían saber que su orgasmo estaba cerca, al igual que el de él._ _ **Ella**_ _grito su nombre con desesperación y él la miro. Sus oceánicos ojos brillaban por la excitación._

 _Continuo con sus estocados movimientos, hasta que fue su turno de llegar al orgasmo. Se besaron. Se besaron como si mañana nunca más fueran a estar juntos y de esa manera que es tan especial para ambos. Cuando sus bocas dejaron de devorase con ímpetu, salió de su interior, se recostó a su lado y sin apartar la vista de sus bellos ojos, la tomo del rostro para después, unir sus frentes…_

(…)

La luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación era realmente molesta. Se despertó esa mañana con una de sus erecciones diarias. Gruño, frustrado. No sabía porque tenía esos sueños tan contantes, pero los odiaba. Odiaba saber que, en sus sueños, si podía tener la satisfacción que su " **amigo** " le pedía a gritos. Había intentado conseguir la misma sensación que tenía en sus sueños otorgándose su propio placer, pero se decepcionaba al saber que no lo había logrado.

Tomaría una ducha helada, como todos los días. Llevaba cuatro desgraciados meses teniendo el mismo sueño. Meses en los que sus días se basaban en descubrir quién podría ser la extraña musa que se colaba en sus húmedos sueños. De solo recordar el azul profundo de los hermosos ojos de su musa, su erección crecía. Gruño por lo bajo, **tenía trabajo que hacer.**

Salió de su baño, podía respirar con tranquilidad después de haber liberado **"tensiones"**. Si había algo que odiaba, era conseguir placer por mano propia. A sus dieciocho años, solo había frecuentado con un total de dos mujeres. Para ser sinceros, no frecuentaba mucho con prostitutas, algunas le llamaban para que él pasara un rato con ellas, sin embargo, el dinero de su herencia no era para gastarlo en estupideces, no las necesitaba.

Sus padres y su hermano habían fallecido hace no más de tres años en un accidente de auto, su hermano solo tenía 8 años, él tenía mucha vida por vivir. Pero por cosas del destino, se encontraba solo, pero eso no le importaba. Después de la muerte de sus padres, reconoció y acepto los dichos de la gente: nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. Tenía peleas y discusiones frecuentes con los adultos de la casa, por estupideces que el solía cometer.

Esa trágica tarde sus padres se irían de viaje junto con su hermano, eran fiestas navideñas, por lo que la carretera tenía hielo y nieve por igual. Según tenía entendido, su padre había perdido el control del volante, logrando hacer que se salieran de la carretera. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría ese día, tal vez no hubiera discutido con los adultos como lo hizo.

Ahora que tenía dieciocho, se había convertido en el dueño de una gran herencia, las riquezas de sus padres, para él, eran cosas que no gastaría en placer y vanidad, al menos no ahora.

Miro la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de junto a su cama, maldijo por lo bajo, se había tardado casi una hora bañándose, si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde a la escuela, para su suerte, ya era el ultimo año, pero para su desgracia, tendría que estudiar por lo menos de tres a cuatro años más para poder prevalecer la empresa de su padre. Por cosas del destino, era uno de los más inteligentes de su clase, así que no tendría ningún problema con eso.

Bajo corriendo por las escaleras, tomo las llaves de su casa y auto que se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, mientras depositaba las llaves de su hogar en su mochila, recibió el saludo de uno de los encargados de limpieza y se subió a su auto.

(…)

 _ **Él**_ _se movía con intensidad en su interior, haciéndola tocar el séptimo cielo, no sabía cómo, pero en verdad que_ _ **él**_ _había logrado hacer que se enamorara perdidamente. Sintió su orgasmo llegar mientras gritaba su nombre con desesperación, estaba agotada. A los segundos sintió el orgasmo de su amante golpearla, fue intenso. Miro sus profundos ojos negros,_ _ **él**_ _sí que había hecho un cambio total en su persona, los momentos que pasaban juntos era maravillosos y excitantes._

 _Se besaron, ese beso hizo que ella comprobara sus sospechas, en verdad estaba locamente enamorada de su amante. Esos sentires que le ocasionaba tenerlo cerca no se comparaban con cualquiera que haya tenido._ _ **Él**_ _salió de su interior, dejándola con la extraña sensación del vacío. Se posiciono a su lado, ninguno apartaba la vista de los ojos del otro. Fue tomada del rostro por su compañero de cama, juntaron sus frentes mientras escuchaba su rasposa voz por los efectos de la excitación, lo que le dijo, sin duda sería algo significativo para un futuro a su lado:_

 _Bulma… quédate a mi lado…_

 _Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces soltó con total seguridad:_

 _Siempre…_

(…)

El sonido de su alarma la despertó, hoy era un día importante, era el primer día de su ultimo año de escuela, estaba emocionada. Sin duda, seria el mejor de todos, sus amigos estaban igual de emocionados que ella por el deseo de volver a verse después de las vacaciones, muy largas, por cierto. Ella se había ido de viaje con sus padres, por lo que ella y sus amigos no se habían visto. Miro su celular para comprobar si no tenía algún mensaje de sus amigos, pero su rostro de felicidad cambio al de asco y decepción al ver que solo tenia mensajes de su patético exnovio, Yamcha. Había terminado con él desde hace como un mes, sin embargo, el maldito seguía insistiendo en que lo que había hecho, era un completo error.

Ella lo había encontrado en compañía de otra mujer, bueno mujeres, dos para ser exactos. Ella había ido a visitarlo sorpresivamente esa tarde, pero al parecer, la que se había llevado la gran sorpresa de que su novio era un completo imbécil había sido ella. Desde ese día, no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Se levanto de la cama y arrojo su teléfono en esta, se dirigió a su guardarropa, escogió un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco. A pesar de tener tan solo diecisiete años, usaba ropa interior "sexy", pues su madre, le había dicho que era incluso más cómoda. Para ella eso no era del todo cierto, pero, aun así, quiso complacer a su madre utilizándolo. Tomo una falda de color negro, que le llegaba a unos centímetros arriba de su rodilla, tener sus piernas largas y esbeltas eran una ventaja para ella. Tomo una blusa blanca de botón con mangas cortas y tela sencilla, deposito la ropa en su cama revuelta que, al verla, recordó su sueño.

Llevaba con el mismo sueño desde hace unos meses, ni ella sabía con precisión desde cuando habían comenzado, pero lo que si sabía era que, de solo recordarlo, un calor emanaba desde su entrepierna. Se mordió el labio inferior de solo imaginarlo. Tomo una toalla limpia que se encontraba sobre una silla y con ella, entro para darse un baño.

Salió del baño a los cuarenta minutos de haber entrado, tomo su ropa interior, se la coloco y acomodo tomándose su tiempo en ambas cosas, luego, prosiguió con su ropa. Se coloco un poco de brillo de un leve tono rosa en los labios y dejo el resto de su rostro al natural, total que no necesitaba de mucho maquillaje para verse hermosa. Miro nuevamente su teléfono para supervisar la hora, abrió los ojos, asustada, era su primer día de clases y ya estaba llegando muy tarde. Peino con gran velocidad su largo cabello tomo su mochila, y bajo corriendo con dirección a la cocina. Tomo del refrigerador una manzana y una botella de agua, se despidió de su madre, tomo las llaves de su moto y se fue.

(…)

Manejaba a prisa su Mercedes nuevo, cuando a lo lejos diviso la escuela, fue bajando la velocidad con calma, para entrar al estacionamiento y aparcar en un lugar su auto. Bajo de el, coloco el seguro y se acomodó sus ropas. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul y una camiseta del mismo color. Caminaba con dirección a la entrada de la escuela, cuando escucho el rechinar de unas llantas y el sonido de lo que podría haber sido una motocicleta de carreras, no le tomo importancia y se dirigió con premura hacia su salón.

Para su muy buena suerte, quedaba un pupitre vacío que, al parecer, no compartiría con nadie, para él, eso no simulaba algún problema, al contrario. Desde la muerte de sus padres o incluso antes, se había acostumbrado a estar solo. Vio a la que supondría seria su maestra de matemáticas entrar al salón, anunciando que tendrían un nuevo compañero que, al parecer, le asignaron un cambio de salón. Frunció el ceño. Eso significaba que no estaría solo, miro con dirección al umbral de la puerta para mirar a su "compañero" de asiento.

Era una chica, una chica de cabello azul con piernas largas y sensuales. La miro caminar y sintió sus manos humedecer, ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? Era una chica como cualquier otra, solo que con un porte más ¿Qué? ¿sexy?, no lo sabía, estaba confundido, ¡Mierda! Siguió cada uno de los movimientos de su nueva compañera, miro el contonear de sus anchas caderas y estrecha cintura, no dejaba de mirarla. Continúo estudiándola con más confianza. Su piel era blanca, su cabello era de un azul turquesa, ondulado, que le llegaba a tan solo cinco centímetros arriba de su cintura, su trasero, dios… Era el trasero más hermoso que había visto, y eso que lo miraba por encima de su falda.

Noto que le dirigió una mirada y él supo porque, al parecer, si sería su nueva compañera de asiento y eso le causo satisfacción. De solo saber que tan bien formada fémina se sentaría a su lado, lo excitaba… Esperen, ¿lo excitaba? ¡Pero que mierdas pasaba por su mente! ¿Desde cuándo carajos una chica con lindo trasero y, maldición, enormes senos, lo excitaba? Era extraño, actuaba como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una chica.

El ruido de una silla a su lado, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo hacia su lado izquierdo, para descubrir unos hermosos ojos azules mirarlo. Los labios rosa de la chica se curvaron en una linda sonrisa:

Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bulma Brief.

Trago saliva con disimulo, al escuchar su sensual voz, mientras veía que la chica le extendía la mano para saludarlo.

Vegeta Ouji. – dijo, mientras aceptaba el saludo.

Su mirada paso de sus manos entrelazadas, al rostro sonrojado de su compañera, fue cuando lo supo. Supo que no había sido la única persona que había sentido la electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo. Los labios de la chica estaban entreabiertos, como si le costara trabajo respirar. Su corazón iba a una velocidad, que pareciera como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Ella libero su mano de la suya, con tranquilidad y lentitud, como si dudara en querer hacerlo. Miro a la chica removerse en su asiento, como si estuviera incomoda, para después notar que se mordía su labio inferior.

No cabía duda, de que aquel último año, sería incluso más emocionante de lo que él había imaginado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 _Sus gemidos retumbaban por toda la habitación._ _ **Él**_ _besaba su cuello, mientras amasaba su seno izquierdo, sin apartar sus ojos negros de ella. Arqueo su espalda, al sentir dos dedos invasores en su sexo, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que sus gritos sobresalgan de las ventanas cerradas y empañadas._

 _El calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos era simplemente satisfactorio. El sudor que los humedecía no les molestaba. Le gustaba ver lo que ella y su amante eran capaces de hacer. Sentía que se encontraba a nada de tocar el cielo, hasta que su compañero de cama decidió detener el movimiento de sus dedos en su interior. Frunció el ceño, por la ausencia de su orgasmo inminente, sin embargo, la molestia solo tardo unos cuantos segundos, al sentir la virilidad de su amante en su interior._

 _Su grito no se hizo esperar, mandando al demonio a aquellos que podrían escucharlos. Enrosco su blancas y largas piernas en su cadera, mientras que, con sus manos se aferraba a su trabajada espalda y lo arañaba con sus afiladas uñas en el proceso. Lo escucho soltar un gemido de placer después de haber arañado su espalda, por lo que volvió a hacerlo._

 _Los movimientos en su interior se iban intensificando a cada segundo. Siguió sus movimientos, para aumentar el placer de ambos. Sus grandes manos se aferraron en su estrecha cintura, para llevarla al ritmo de sus estocados movimientos…_

(...)

Leves toques en su hombro fueron los responsables de que no presenciase el final de su embriagador sueño. Juró en su interior matar al maldito que no le dejo presenciar el excitante final. De su rostro desapareció el enojo y el sueño al ver a su compañero de pupitre a su lado, entonces lo recordó.

Recordó el lugar en donde se encontraba, recordó que no se estaba en la comodidad de su cama, sino, que se encontraba recargada con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pupitre en el salón de clases. Su rostro de torno de un rojo vivo, sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se encontraba en un solo lugar, mientras el resto de ella palidecía por sentirse vulnerable. Vulnerable por el sueño que acababa de presenciar, por el lugar donde lo presencio y por quien la miraba en esos momentos.

Esos _penetrantes ojos negros_ la miraban fijamente, haciendo una simple pregunta con la mirada, solo que ella no sabía cuál era. Solo llevaba, a su parecer, unas horas de conocerlo, pero en su interior lo sentía diferente. Su rostro enrojeció más de solo pensarlo.

Desvío la mirada de la de su compañero para mirar sin ver el suelo. Su mente se debatía entre hablarle para no volver a dormirse o en dormirse para no hablarle. Si le hablaba ¿qué mierdas le diría? Y si dormía ¿retomaría el intenso sueño de hace unos minutos?

Decidió que no haría ni una ni otra cosa, por lo que se puso a dibujar lo primero que paso por su mente. En menos de cinco minutos, su libreta se encontraba lleno de simples bocetos, bueno, para ella no eran simples. Eran recuerdos, recuerdos de sus vagos sueños, de los más sencillos a los más intensos de estos.

Levanto la mirada, contemplando el blanco techo de su salón de clases, mientras mordisqueaba su lápiz de dibujo.

(...)

 _Tenía la respiración agitada, su corazón latía a más no poder. En el rostro de su amante se reflejaban diferentes tipos de facciones, desde la excitación hasta la satisfacción._ _ **Ella**_ _se aferraba a su espalda con sus largas uñas y a su cadera con sus largas y blancas piernas. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, los de_ _ **ella**_ _, suaves y tortuosos. Sus besos eran salvajes y significativos para ambos, la temperatura de la habitación era su impulso a seguir con ese encuentro satisfactorio y los gemidos de placer de la ojiazul, el motivo de por qué siempre regresaba a su lado._

 _Era un sentimiento extraño, si es que a las noches de placer y lujuria se le pueden sumar sentimientos de por medio. Sabía que no podía estar con_ _ **ella**_ _y tampoco soportaba que otro hijo de perra se le acercara, estaba confundido._

 _La penetro más fuerte, soltándole un grito de satisfacción a la mujer de bajo suyo. Sintió como sus paredes se aferraban en su virilidad, mientras la miraba cerrar sus ojos, cuando el orgasmo la golpeo, al igual que a él._

 _Se permitió caer encima suyo, inhalando bocanadas de aire para regular su pesada respiración, sintió las suaves manos de la chica acariciar su cabello, era una sensación agradable. Con sus grandes manos, se permitió trazar círculos en su estrecha cintura, por lo que ella soltó una risita._

 _Esa risa era una preciada melodía para él y lo supo, supo que no permitiría que alguien más disfrutara de_ _ **ella**_ _, que_ _ **ella**_ _le riera a alguien más, que mirara a alguien más con esos hermosos ojos brillantes estando a punto de llegar al orgasmo._

 _Levanto la vista para mirarla a los ojos y descubrir en ellos aquel brillo especial y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro…_

(...)

Despertó al sentir su mochila caer al suelo, recogió algunas de las cosas que se habían salido de este, para después mirar a la chica peli azul que se encontraba dormida a un lado suyo. En verdad que cualquiera querría cogérsela, era hermosa.

Su cabello largo y ondulado caía como una cascada por su espalda y rostro. Miro a su alrededor, para percatarse de que no había nadie en su salón y eso lo extraño. Nunca se había quedado dormido durante clases, pero algo lo había incitado a hacerlo.

¿Por qué estará tan vacía esta porquería? – se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor.

Toco el hombro de su compañera, tocando su cabello en el proceso, carajo, era tan suave. Se olvido de eso, obligándose internamente. Miro a la peli azul con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos muy abiertos, eso lo trastorno.

Esos ojos los había visto antes, omitiendo la cantidad de ojos azules que existían. Era el brillo que tenían lo que lo trastorno, sabía que había visto antes ese brillo. Sera acaso ¿que se tratase de su sensual musa? Su rostro reflejo la duda y el desconcierto.

La miro apartar la mirada, para luego mirar en un punto inespecífico. ¿Que estará pasando por esa loca cabeza azulada suya? Quería preguntarle, mierda ¿en verdad quería? No lo sabía, su orgullo es más importante que las ganas de hablarle.

La miro sacar una libreta y un lápiz de dibujo ¿es que acaso ella? Trato de sacar cualquier tipo de pensamientos de su mente, hasta que la vio introducir el lápiz a su boca.

Sintió algo removerse dentro… de sus pantalones. Mierda ¿acaso la suerte lo odiaba tanto que le había causado una erección en la escuela, con la única persona que se encontraba en el salón?

Tomo sus cosas y maldiciéndola a ella y a todos, se fue de la escuela sin importarle nada.

(...)

Después de que su extraño compañero se fuera a quien demonios sabe dónde miro al resto de la clase entrar al aula.

La maestra la miro, con cierta sorpresa y enojo reflejados en su rostro.

Señorita Brief ¿dónde está el joven Ouji?

¡Carajo! ¿Qué mierdas diría ahora? "¿No se maestra tal vez se fue a su casa porque se le pego la puta gana?" no, no debía ser grosera, eso se lo enseñaron sus padres, pero ¿y entonces?

Dijo que no se sentía muy bien por lo que tuvo que retirarse maestra. – dijo, mientras garabateaba un "Te odio malnacido" en su libreta de dibujo.

Eso debió de informármelo personalmente, ¿es por eso que ambos se quedaron dormidos durante clases? – pregunto sutilmente, con una de sus muy delgadas cejas levantadas.

Supongo que por su parte sí. Yo me quede hasta tarde con uno proyectos que tenía que… olvide mis razones, mi compañero se retiró por que se sentía mal, eso es todo.

Bueno, ya que usted es su compañera de mesa y las pláticas dadas en el auditorio eran precisamente para dejar MIS reglas en claro, usted le pasará a Ouji una serie de información que le iré pasando en una hoja impresa, ¿le quedo claro señorita Brief?

Si profesora, muy en claro, pero hay un problema. – dijo, mientras apretaba una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

¿Cuál señorita Brief?

No tengo su número y tan poco se dónde vive. - soltó con desdén, mientras veía a su maestra rebuscar entre sus papeles.

Aquí, ven.

La joven se levantó sin muchas ganas de su lugar, la maestra le tenía tendido un papel con el número y dirección del muchacho, ella lo tomo y apunto el número del joven en sus contactos, se apresuró a llamarle y sin decir nada, fue a su mesa, tomo su mochila y salió del salón.

Una voz molesta contesto del otro lado de la línea, después de que lo dejara sonar como por 5 veces.

¿Quién eres y por que no dejas de joder? – contesto del otro lado, una voz en un tono soñoliento.

¡Ah!, linda forma de agradecer tienes desgraciado. – la persona del otro lado de la línea enmudeció con esas palabras. - ¿hola?, ¿qué acaso no piensas en contestar?

¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

¿pues cómo que cómo? La maestra me lo dio. – respondió con voz más que irritada.

Esa maldita vieja, solo falta que se lo de a todas. – la joven aprovecho para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que el chico no estaba ahí para verlo.

No te confundas _cariño_ , no te hablo para _eso_ te hablo por otra razón.

Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y para que se supone que me llamaste _cielo_? – la chica se sonrojo.

Para decirte que… que eh, creo que estarás metido en problemas por la vieja esa.

¡Ja! Para lo que me importa la maldita, eso es todo, ¿o se te ofrece algo más? – dijo, sabiendo que causaría otro nerviosismo en la chica ya que todas caían a sus pies, sin saber cuan seguro y equivocado estaba.

¡No! – sentencio la chica, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo bueno es que él no podía verlo. – al menos que estés dispuesto a darme las malditas gracias.

No y quita la estúpida sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro, en tu voz se escuchan las ganas que tienes…

Y antes de que ella pudiera articula palabra alguna, el chico colgó el teléfono. Se quedo mirando, atónita, el aparato en sus manos, ¿le colgó? ¿a ella? ¿a Bulma Brief? Nadie se atrevía a colgarle y ni por muy guapo que este, permitiría que se burlara de ella así. Miro la hora en su teléfono, lo bueno de los primeros días, es que solo tenia tres clases. Se hizo una trenza rápida para poder ponerse el casco y olvidándose de sus amigos, se dirigió hacia su destino.

(…)

La llamada de su compañera, lo había dejado atónito, saber que solo lo había llamado para una advertencia, lo había decepcionado. Si, decepcionado, no había ninguna chica que no rogara por estar debajo de él y no había ninguna chica que él no rechazara. Todas le repugnaban, les causaban un asco extremo, desde lejos se veía lo zorras que son.

Pero no ella. Ella no era una maldita que estaría dispuesta a abrir sus piernas así por que sí. No, ella era diferente y eso en cierta forma le atraía, era raro. Nunca le había llamado tanto la atención una chica en un solo día de conocerla como lo había hecho ella, aun que en realidad no llevaba ni un puto día de conocerla viéndolo bien, tal vez solo estaba sorprendido, de que sea él el rechazado y el no rechazador. Si, puede que sea eso.

Salió de su habitación para emprender rumbo a la cocina. Moria de hambre, por suerte una de las encargadas de la casa había ido de compras por provisiones del frigorífico, de donde saco una manzana, una caja de leche y un traste con yogurt natural. Se dispuso a tomar la caja de cereales, mientras se servía la porción a comer y ponía el yogurt en otro traste.

Después de terminar, lavo sus trastes. Estaba dispuesto a regresar a su habitación, cuando escucho a lo lejos un motor de algún vehículo sin importancia. Fue cuando escucho el timbre de su casa cuando le dio importancia al sospechoso vehículo. Cambio su dirección de las escaleras a la puerta de la mansión. Al abrir se topo con una Ducati Monster 1200 color negro, a cualquiera le hubiera sorprendido que una maquina como esa este frente a su casa, pero no eso fue lo que le sorprendió, al carajo la moto. La chica que estaba recargada en aquel vehículo fue lo que le llamo la atención, si tan salo se quitara el casco, la podría observar mejor.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, la chica se dispuso a quitarse la porquería casco. La chica reacomodo su cabello con un leve movimiento de cabeza (ya que se le había soltado la trenza) para luego dirigirle una mira de enfado puro.

Hola Vegeta. – hablo la joven, con los brazos cruzados.

Bulma…

 **Nota:** Antes que todo, que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado una semana en publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero, mis clases empezaron con todo y sé que no es excusa. Ya solucionado esto, quiero darles las gracias a esas personitas especiales que me leyeron y me comentaron (incluso a los lectores fantasmales que, aunque no hayan comentado, son bien recibidos), en especial a **Princess Narin** por ser el primer comentario por Fanfiction ya una buena amiga por alentarme a seguir escribiendo por redes sociales.

Espero y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, no olviden dejar su review. Nos leemos luego.

 **RhaellaII**


End file.
